Chris
Chris Redfield is one of the main characters in the Resident Evil series by Capcom. Chris is a newcomer to the Marvel Vs. Capcom series, and is the second character from the Resident Evil franchise to appear in the series, superseding Jill Valentine, who previously appeared in Marvel Vs Capcom 2' and in ''Marvel vs Capcom 3 as DLC, and preceding Albert Wesker,who is also slated to appear in Marvel vs Capcom 3. Backstory Chris is the older brother of Terrasave member Claire Redfield. At the age of 17, Chris joined the United States Air Force as a pilot and marksman, and excelled in firearms handling and hand-to-hand combat. Although he was a talented airman, he was constantly in direct conflict with his superiors, unable to properly follow orders without speaking out. Unfortunately, he was unable to settle the many disputes he found himself in, and was eventually discharged without honors. After leaving the Air Force, Chris went to Raccoon City where an old family friend, Barry Burton, suggested he try out for the new S.T.A.R.S. police force. Chris went ahead and applied for S.T.A.R.S. where he was immediately accepted. Along with Barry, Chris was placed in Alpha team with Albert Wesker as Captain. He was both a point man as well as Alpha team's co-pilot and was known for his marksmanship ability. It was here that he also met his future partner; Jill Valentine. After recovering from their wounds, the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members made a number of attempts to report Umbrella to the authorities, but all attempts failed due to the corporation's bribing of the RPD's chief; Brian Irons. While the public were disturbed by the events, they continued to purchase Umbrella's products. Eventually, Irons had the S.T.A.R.S. team disbanded and replaced with a more standard S.W.A.T. Chris became highly stressed and displayed extensive aggressiveness. Jill, also under pressure, tried to stop him but he simply winked at her then walked away. Chris began investigating Umbrella alone, without even telling Jill. When he finally did tell her after inviting her to his apartment, she decided she was not willing to let Chris do this alone, and called for Barry to help them out too. His sister; Claire, would find the fax reply during the Raccoon City Outbreak. It would reveal that, although they tried to find incriminating evidence regarding the G-virus, no evidence confirmed it existence. Claire determined that Umbrella had a facility in Paris, and believed Chris may have gone there. While in Europe investigating Umbrella's activities, Chris received a message from Leon S. Kennedy, and headed to Rockfort Island in an attempt to rescue his young sister, who was imprisoned by Umbrella after being captured in their HQ in Paris while looking for Chris. He soon learns that Claire isn't there, but discovered that Wesker had survived their encounter in the Arklay mountains during the Mansion Incident several months ago and now carries a strong vendetta against Chris. They have a brief scuffle, in which Wesker reveals to Chris that Claire is in Antarctica. After following Claire to Antarctica, he found her in a replica of Spencer's Arklay mansion and eventually confronted Alexia Ashford, the creator of the T-Veronica virus, who had mutated to combat Wesker's superhuman strength. With Claire's help, Chris was able to finish her off. Chris has a fist-fight with Wesker after he tells Claire to wait for him at the jet. Chris was beaten by Wesker, was willing to give up, and started coughing out blood, but Chris fights back, remembering his promise to Claire not to die on her. The fight was interrupted by the imminent destruction of the facility. Chris jumped to the Harriet Jump-jet. Chris escaped the facility along with Claire in the Harriet Jump-Jet before it's destruction, but not before vowing to Wesker that they will meet another time to settle the score again once and for all. Five years later, in 2003, Chris had by now focused his life on exposing and destroying Umbrella. He and Jill Valentine, now partners, were dropped off at a Russian Umbrella facility, where they carried out a full-scale assault on the facility, destroying any of Umbrella's old Bio-Weapons encountered, and skillfully avoiding traps. Eventually, they were confronted with a new experimental Bio-Weapon, codenamed T-A.L.O.S. Sergei Vladimir revealed himself to be the creator, and sealed Chris and Jill inside the T-A.L.O.S. containment room and activated the monster. Having no choice but to fight, Chris and Jill were successfully able to defeat it eventually, finally ending Umbrella once and for all. After escaping the facility, Chris and Jill made it clear that their old nemesis Wesker was still out there despite their troubles with Umbrella over. After the collapse of Umbrella, rivals and terrorist groups managed to get their hands on Umbrella's projects. Chris and Jill both joined the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (BSAA) dedicating to stopping the creation and usage of bio-weapons. There, they appointed themselves partners, and aside from locating Wesker, Chris and Jill traveled the world together in missions to reduce the growing number of bio-weapons, ranging from stopping bio-weapons in Asia to destroying bio-weapon labs in South America to arresting smugglers in Europe. In 2006, the pair received a tip off from a reliable source detailing former Umbrella founder Ozwell E. Spencer's location, and Chris and Jill intended to raid his hideout and arrest him for questioning. Entering the estate, it was not long before they discovered the bodies of Spencer's bodyguards, who had already been brutally killed through "unconventional means". Both himself and Jill had to survive and endure numerous puzzles and traps built on the estate, whilst fighting off the multiple Guardians of Insanity which relentlessly pursued them throughout their mission. Whilst proceeding through the estate's gardens, they fell through an old bridge and landed in the sewers below, losing most of their equipment in the process. Defenseless, the agent's relied solely on their wits to outsmart and eliminate the remaining Guardians of Insanity before making their escape from the sewer. When they arrived at the last hallway in the estate, they discovered more of his bodyguards horrifically murdered outside the entrance. When they opened the last door where Spencer could be hiding, they were greeted by a suspecting Wesker, standing over the corpse of Spencer, whom he killed a few minutes prior to the pair's arrival. Opening fire, a brief battle soon followed. Although the two put up a fight, both Chris and Jill were easily beaten by Wesker's super-human powers, and just as Wesker was about to deal the blow that would end Chris' life, Jill launched herself at Wesker, hurling the pair through the nearby window and into the chasm beyond the cliff the mansion was built upon. Chris could do nothing as he watched his partner fall to her death. Three years later, in 2009, Chris was sent to Kijuju to arrest a Bio weapon dealer named Ricardo Irving. With the help of fellow BSAA member and new partner Sheva Alomar. They soon discovered that Kijuju was suffering from new and more advanced forms of Las Plagas, and were forced to take down hordes of vicious "Majini". They had also encountered a new type of B.O.W. that was responsible for the deaths of BSAA Alpha Team Members. With the aid of other B.S.A.A members they were able to survive through a variety of horrific dangers eventually coming into contact with Irving who evaded them with his partner, a mysterious cloaked woman. It was soon after that Chris came upon a file depicting a blond girl who he recognized as being his old friend and partner, Jill Valentine. With Irving eventually taken down, Chris told Sheva that he only got involved in the mission so he could find Jill, who he suspected was still alive. Although surprised, Sheva vows to stick with Chris to the end. The duo discover a large area full of capsules used to store test subjects. Chris rushes to a monitor and searches for Jill. As the platform they are stood on raises to Jill's capsule, Chris and Sheva are attacked by a large creature known as U-8. This promptly stops the platform, forcing Chris and Sheva to fight back. After its defeat, both are greeted to an empty capsule, and Excella Gionne via the monitor, who denies any knowledge of Jill. Sheva recognizes Excella as one of TriCell's co-founders, and tells Chris she is lying. Later, they meet Excella again in a lab, where they came across a test subject, who then mutates into Uroboros Mkono. After defeating the monstrosity that resulted, they eventually track down Excella, who is accompanied by Albert Wesker, and a mysterious cloaked female acquaintance. Chris demands to know the whereabouts of Jill, and is stunned when Wesker removes the hood of his mysterious helper, who is none other than Jill herself. Despite Chris' attempts to bring her back to realization, he and Sheva are attacked and overwhelmed by her. As Wesker prepares to leave, Chris manages to get through to Jill, Wesker, although surprised, activates a device that causes her extreme pain, and leaves Chris to watch her suffer. Sheva spots a device on Jill's chest and helps Chris forcefully remove it. Jill collapses, Chris rushes over to her and is relieved to find that she is alive and back to her senses. She apologizes for her actions and urges Chris to continue and stop Wesker before he can finish his preparations. Chris initially refuses, more concerned on getting Jill to safety. Jill grabs him and tells him that he is the only one capable of stopping Wesker. Chris backs into the elevator, and Jill tells Sheva to look out for him. The pair find Excella, and she runs off in a panic, dropping a vial of something which Sheva keeps after Chris explains it may be important if Excella wanted to guard it so badly. Later it soon becomes clear that Wesker has no loyalty to Excella when she is revealed to have been injected with the Uroboros virus, which consumes her. It attacks the two, though they are eventually able to defeat it, turning their sights to Wesker. It is then that Chris receives a call from Jill who explains that Wesker needs to inject himself with a serum to keep the virus inside of him stable, but overdosing it would weaken him. It is then that the two find out the vial Excella had dropped is the serum they need to inject Wesker with. After a very one sided battle with him, Chris and Sheva manage to take control briefly and inject the serum into Wesker's chest, causing him to flee onto his airship with Chris and Sheva in hot pursuit. They manage to take advantage of his weakness and send him flying out of the cargo room but their advantage decreases when he grabs Sheva's leg in an attempt to take them down with him. Chris watches, images of Jill rush through his mind as he remembers how he thought he had lost her trying to kill Wesker. He jumps to grab Sheva as she loses her grip, with Wesker determined to take both of them, but Sheva shoots him in the face and he is sucked from the plane. Crashing in a volcano, Chris and Sheva are shocked to find Wesker alive and angry, puncturing a container of Uroboros, Wesker begins to mutate with it and attacks Chris and Sheva. They retreat, but the rocks they cross over break and they are separated. Sheva shouts that Chris get higher so she can attack Wesker, who turns his attention towards her. Stranded, she shouted for help and Chris was forced to push a huge boulder out of the way so Sheva could join him. Wesker follows but Chris and Sheva are able to overpower him, and as Wesker stands injured, the ground beneath him begins to break and he slips into the lava. Jill and Josh arrive in a helicopter just in time to witness the scene and Jill throws down a rope ladder, Chris grabs it and Sheva starts to climb, but as Chris goes for it, the ground beneath him also breaks. He stumbles, and jumps for the ladder, catching it one handed. Sheva and Chris are helped into the helicopter only for Wesker to emerge from the lava and catch one of his tentacles onto the helicopter skids. Jill points to the two RPG-7's that were in the chopper, Chris and Sheva both take aim and fire, and Wesker is finally killed. Gameplay Chris appears in his B.S.A.A. attire as he does in Resident Evil 5. His moveset consists of using a variety of weapons, including, but not limited to: Magnums, Flamethrowers, Shotguns, and Rocket Launchers. Attacks Support *'a (Expansion): Combination Punch - '''Pummels the opponent with a series of punches. *'B (Projectile): Gun Fire -''' Fires his SMG at the opponent. *'y (Ground): Grenade Toss - '''He throws a grenade a small distance. Hyper Combos *'Grenade Launcher (Level 1): 'Chris pulls out a Grenade Launcher and fires an ice-elemental grenade at the opponent, freezing the opponent. Chris then proceeds to fire a normal grenade in the sky, and follows it with two more grenades, with the previous grenade that was fired upward then falling down on the opponent, it having some homing capability. *'Sweep Combo (Level 1): 'Chris slashes the opponent twice with his knife, blasts them with his shotgun, fires an SMG burst, followed by a revolver shot and finally an RPG shot. In recent builds, his knife attacks seem to have been replaced by the stun rod. *'Satellite Laser Device (Level 3): '''Chris equips a targeting device which allows the player to move a targeting cursor and aim it. Upon pressing any attack button, a huge laser is shot down at the area the player locked on at. This can be done a few times before the Hyper Combo is over. Tactics Theme Song 300px|left Trivia *Chris Redfield's rival in Marvel vs Capcom 3 is the Hulk, most likely because Hulk is big and almost invincible much like most of the creatures in Resident Evil, and Chris has had plenty of experience fighting big and invincible monsters. Also, due to the fact that the Hulk has been introduced to gamma energy making him a potential biological threat or BOW (e.g Nemesis,Tyrant) *Chris Redfield was one of the first six characters to be included in Marvel VS Capcom 3. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Chris will be reprised by '''Roger Craig Smith, his voice actor from Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles and the upcoming future RE games soon to be appear in 2011, Resident Evil: Revelations '''and '''Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D. Roger Craig Smith also currently provides the voice of Sonic the Hedgehog and Ezio Auditore in Assassin's Creed 2. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Chris will be voiced by Hiroki Touchi in Japanese. *Arguably, Chris is a Neutral Good character. He's a bit of an unorthodox fighter, but he remains to be a hero. *Chris' combination punch could very well be a reference to a quick time event near the end of Resident Evil 5 in which he punches a massive boulder numerous times before shoulder-tackling it into a flowing stream of lava in order to create a path across it. *Chris seems to be the replacement for Cable since they both use many similar weapons. Category:Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment